Why?
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: One-shot. This is mostly after the events of Gongmen; Po has a question for Tigress, "why did you took the shot for me?" And without knowing, the answer the feline has might actually change his thoughts. Weird summary, but hope you enjoy!


**Author's note:**

 **I been wanting to write this for a while. And I think most of you will like it since I get deeper into the feelings of the characters. It's all based off one question that hasn't left my mind, and ironically, made a really good writing prompt. And I will try to update my other stories, apology to all!**

 **ENJOY!**

"Hey Tigress" Tigress recognized the voice and got off the obstacle course, landing gracefully in front of Po. She smiled at him,

"Hello" she narrowed her eyes when she detected that he was nervous. He was tapping his foot on the wooden floor, playing with his fingers, and darting his eyes everywhere but on her.

"So, I was talking, I mean, thinking, and I was wondering about something that happened-" Tigress tilted her head slightly to the side, confused.

"Happened? Where?" Po gulped,

"While we were on Gongmen." Tigress felt her heart stop. Her throat went dry and memories of the events there quickly flashed through her eyes. She shook her head. It has been a while since she has tried to forget, but that only makes it occur more often. So by now, she has grown used to the constant nightmares, to the feeling of loss when she wakes up. She let her breath steadied again.

"I prefer if you could please not talk about it Po," she simply said. Her voice was strict, marking that she wasn't just saying it, no, it should be taken as an order. She was about to leave when Po quickly tapped on her arm, making her turn around.

"Please Tigress, it's important," he said, his green eyes, which were usually so playful and joyful, were now some disturbed pool. She sighed,

"What is it?" She could already make out the pain that would come with his curiosity. A pain that was far from recovery. And the pain that she has chosen to grow over instead of letting it disappear completely. But it wouldn't be the first time she did that. And look at her, she hasn't break up 'till now. So she could handle something else to burn her. As long as it was only her and not the people she cared for, or her loved one. Then she would be willing to take away their pain and let her carry it. She was that person. The one who would protect, the one with the tough love. The one with the emotionless soul.

Po looked at her, it was easy to notice how uncomfortable she was with those events, everyone was. But he could notice that she was carrying more than the others. Like she took their nightmares away, but she lost her own sleep. And he hated reminding her of that, but maybe if he got the answer he hoped for, then he could help her.

"Why did you took the shot for me?" She blinked at him. Then she stopped taking air into her lungs.

"What?" She repeated. Hoping that she misheard. Though her ears were far too sharp for that to happen.

"When we were fighting Lord Shen in the boats, you pushed me out of the way and took the blast that was meant for me. Why?" Po said. Being straightforward with her. Speaking precisely about memories. Reliving them. She felt like tears would come out. But they wouldn't, she didn't allowed them too.

"Why?" He nodded. Tigress turned around. What was the correct answer for that type of question. There were a lot. All different. Each answer had its own emotion.

 _Why? To protect you. But why? Why did I risk my own life for him? Because he meant the world to me._

 _Why? Because we depended on him. Because without him we would all fall down. He was, though it seems overstretched, our hero._

 _Why? Because I am your friend. You would have done the same for me, I would like to think you would._

 _Why? I wouldn't fail. Not to you, not to your dad, not to Shifu, or to myself. I wouldn't make you our sacrifice, not when I know I had more to give._

 _Why? Because it felt horrible to lose you. I wouldn't expect the ache. Not for me to feel it. And not for me to feel it more than the others. But I did. And I didn't have a word about it._

 _Why? You are worth it. The physical shot was worth taking to be honest. If it meant you would never leave my side, I would have taken more than 100 just to ensure it._

 _Why? Because I wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you. What would I do? I would continue to be the feline with the ice-heart. I would stop seeing life as more than kung fu. I would stop seeing the things you opened my eyes to._

 _Why? I guess the answer is simple. I fell in love with you. And though there are tons of things I could say about you, I would never change you. Because I have my flaws too. But that's knowing and loving each other, isn't it? If you only love the perfect things, you are missing the other half._

 _Why? I came to the conclusion. To the answer that I'm afraid, forbidden by mind and encouraged by heart, to admit, I love you._

"Why? I guess I was too caught up in the battle. Though I would do it again if I have to" she said with a small smile, facing the panda, she could see the slight disappointment in his eyes, the twitch of his mouth, as if he was a kid denied of something. And before the panda could get her to spill her thoughts, she turned around and left him. Her heart begging the feline to go back, but her mind telling her to walk away.

And now she had her own question. Why did her mind and heart never agreed? Who should she listen to? To emotions or reason. She took a deep breath, almost forgetting that her lungs were needy of it. Reasons, it was more reliable and accurate, it just made sense. Like looking before jumping. But then she stopped walking and bit her lip, doubting if it would be correct for her to go back...

 _To emotions. After all, nothing ever made sense in the first place. It's jumping and then falling,_ she thought with a smile, _with someone there to catch you._

 **sooo, what did you thought? I am hoping you guys liked it as much as me! review please!**

 **-peace out:)**


End file.
